When Fairy Tail mess with fairy tales
by A.Che123
Summary: Recueil de One Shot. Crossover entre Fairy Tail et certains contes de Fées. J'espère que vous apprécierez. 1* Natsu/Lucy. "Une jeune fille encapuchonnée marchait, seule sur un sentier isolé. Derrière elle, les lumières de la ville clignaient, comme fatiguées et le ciel zébré de nuages noirs et gris grondait sourdement, menaçant d'éclater à n'importe quel instant."


**AN:Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas. Ni ses personnages, ni la trame, ni les dessins.**

_**Voici mon tout premier OS Nalu. J'espère que vous apprécierez! **_

_**Dédicace spéciale à La Foooooole (il manque pas de 'o' :) qui est mon premier public pour sa gentillesse, sa folie, et son soutient immense ainsi que Teeny qui se reconnaîtra, pour son soutient constant aussi et ses idées lumineuses lorsque je suis atteinte de page blanchetérite. Ce futur-recueil de OS lui doit d'ailleurs la vie! Sinon, bonne lecture à tous et merci pour toutes reviews laissées à la fin. Un J'aime ou J'aime pas suffit! (même si j'aime bien les gens qui me font un commentaire précis et constructif 8D).**_

_***When Fairy Tail mess with fairy tales***_

Une jeune fille encapuchonnée marchait, seule sur un sentier isolé. Derrière elle, les lumières de la ville clignaient, comme fatiguées et le ciel zébré de nuages noirs et gris grondait sourdement, menaçant d'éclater à n'importe quel instant. La nuit tombante donnait à la campagne un air lugubre. Un épouvantail cabossé déchirait le paysage monotone, tel une bête hérissée, aux aguets, et les corbeaux et corneilles, virevoltant autour des champs semblaient entamer une marche sabbatique de leur croassements sinistres accompagnés par un vent violent qui cinglait les arbres et striait les joues de la mystérieuse voyageuse. _Mauvais présages_, pensa la demoiselle, pressant sa cadence de marche. Au détour d'un croisement de rues, elle s'arrêta, indécise sur le chemin à prendre.

Sur un des panneaux était marqué: "_Vers le zénith tu t'avances, sans jamais pouvoir y parvenir_". Elle s'engagea alors dans cette allée, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité qui mangeait son ombre...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh~~ , pourquoi faut-il que j'aie le mal des transports!? se lamenta Natsu entre deux giclées de vomi.

-Oh, parce que Natsu est un dragon! rit son compagnon félin ailé. Et parce qu'il est Natsu!

-Ahhh~~ ... et..." grogna celui-ci avant de s'évanouir.

Une demi heure après, Natsu et son compagnon arrivèrent dans la gare. Notre dragon à la chevelure rose se trouvait bien mal en point, ce qui contrastait avec son exceed qui, lui, en pleine forme et excité, sautillait partout.

"Aye Sir, nous sommes arrivés! Regarde comme c'est grand! s'exclama le chat, enthousiaste.

-Ouais, c'est une gare. Mais maintenant il faut trouver la RTIncorporation. Je dois m'occuper de garder la fille du patron... Rohhh, ce que je ne ferai pas pour 1 milliard de jewels! soupira-t-il.

-Monsieur Dragneel? demanda un homme en costume et lunettes noires.

-Oui c'est moi.

-Je me présente, je suis M. Kazumi. Je suis consigné à vous emmener au QG de la RTI. dit l'homme, tout en invitant Natsu et Happy à entrer dans la limousine.

Sur le chemin, il expliqua à nos deux compères précisément le but de leur mission. Il s'agissait donc de surveiller la fille du patron, enfermée dans une tour sans portes, à 20 mètres de haut, et n'ayant pour ouverture, qu'une fenêtre, pendant une semaine. Natsu devra garder cette fenêtre et éviter que quiconque ne vienne démollir la tour, ou n'entre par les tuyauteries.

La limousine les déposa alors en face d'un immense bâtiment à la pointe de la technologie, constitué de plaques de verres et dont l'entrée était sécurisée par un système à reconnaissance digitale puis vocale sophistiqué. On les fit entrer et Happy déglutit en voyant une immense statue d'aigle surplombant l'escalier principal, taillé dans une matière cristalline pareil à du quartz. Des ascenceurs latéraux montaient et descendaient à une allure folle, si bien que Natsu dû se retenir pour ne pas vomir sur les belles Moschino du PDG de la RT Inc. Celui-ci était un homme de grande stature, dont le visage arborait une expression machiavélique, barbu comme Satan, et dont le crâne n'était qu'à moitié recouvert de cheveux. Ceux-ci semblaient drus, noirs, et soigneusement gominés. Son nez, recourbé, pareillement à celui d'un aigle accentuait son air de rapace. Sûr de lui, prédateur surveillant sa proie avant de se jeter sur elle.

"Ivan Dreyar, PDG de la RT Inc. Bienvenue messieurs. Je suppose que Kazumi vous a expliqué votre fonction. Il va à présent vous conduire à la tour."

Natsu le dévisagea longuement, intrigué par l'aura noire qu'émanait le personnage. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant de tourner les talons.

-Je vous aurai Fairy Tail, je vous aurai! murmura-t-il, silencieusement, une lueur mauvaise dans ses pupilles.

-Il me fait peur, déclara Happy, une fois l'homme parti.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Aoutch!

Une jeune femme blonde se redressa avec peine sur son séant, massant son front douloureux. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, de grosses cernes cerclaient ses beaux yeux chocolats. Les mêmes qui pétillaient de joie lorsque Natsu lui parlait. Elle était sale, hirsute, décoiffée. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle recherchait son partenaire, disparu mystérieusement. Il serait allé en mission? Mais aucune annonce ne manquait, toutes étaient là, sous l'oeil de Mira. Elle s'inquiétait. Et s'il avait était leurré dans un piège? Et s'il était en danger de mort? Elle avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à ses amis, et s'étaient organisés en équipes de recherches. Wendy était à ses côtés ainsi que Levy. Erza était allée dans le sud avec Juvia tandis que Grey et Elfman s'occupait du nord. Tous participaient à cette recherche. Tous.Y compris Gajeel. Car à Fairy Tail, la famille compte plus que tout. Lucy sourit à cette pensée. Puis époussettant sa jupe, elle alla réveiller ses amies afin de poursuivre leur investigations.

"Meuhh, Lucy, laisse nous dormir encore un peu... Mmhhh.

-Tu rêvais encore de ton dragon d'acier Levy? se moqua gentiment la Mage Céleste.

La petite bleue se mit à rougir, parfaitement réveillée cette fois et voulut protester. Wendy les coupa, inquiète car Charle avait eu une vision la veille et les conseilla de se dépêcher. Elles se préparèrent alors et se mirent en route.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Pff... on a veillé toute la nuit ici, et ils n'ont même pas de service cantine! Et on ne peut pas même partir pour dix minutes ...

-J'ai faim Natsu... grogna Happy. J'ai envie de dormir.

-Repose-toi Happy alors. Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer. Je veille sur la tour. Ne t'en fais pas! dit il en caressant le pelage du petit exceed bleu."

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il veillait. Kazumi venait lui apporter à manger tous les midis et laissait deux caisses de bouteilles d'eau. Les deux amis geôliers étaient prisonniers de leur propre mission.

-C'est bizarre, dit le dragon rose, depuis le début, on est devant cette tour et on ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble la fille... Happy, tu peux aller voir par la fenêtre?

-Aye Sir! acquiesça le chat en volant vers l'unique ouverture de la tour. Vous êtes la fille du PDG? demanda-il à travers l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre.

-Oui, répondit la personne assise de dos d'une voix, très étrange. Comme une voix de fausset. Happy essaya alors de distinguer la personne de plus près mais ne vit que de longs cheveux, tressés, attachés, nattés, bouclés, lissés, brushing-és, brossés, bigoudi-és etc. Des cheveux châtains, un peu plus foncés que ceux de Lucy observa-t-il, et traînant sur le parquet, tellement ils étaient longs.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous enfermée ici?

-Parce que... parce que ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi. répondit finalement la fille.

-Vous ne voulez pas sortir?

-Si mais, je ne peux pas, mes cheveux ne sont pas encore assez longs soupira-t-elle.

Oh, si vous voulez, Natsu et moi pouvons peut-être vous aider?

-Vraiment? Alors, demain soir, pourriez-vous venir avec une corde? Je l'attacherai à une de mes tresses. J'aimerai bien avoir bien avoir de la compagnie. Vous savez, c'est dur de rester seule, se lamenta la fille.

-Aye, on t'apportera une corde demain! acquiesça l'exceed joyeusement. À demain!

En s'éloignant de la fenêtre, Happy distingua la silhouette de la personne. Il fut surpris par la physionomie de la demoiselle: petite, trappue, robuste.

-Alors Happy?

-Aye Natsu. On va la voir demain. Il faudra apporter une corde. Elle veut discuter un peu avec nous.

-Ah mais elle ressemble à quoi? Elle est belle?

-Euh, Happy ne l'a pas vue... elle était de dos. Mais elle a de ces cheveux! Longs, soyeux!

-Ah... Bon c'est pas tout mais je m'ennuie. Rohh... j'aurai dû demander à Luce de m'accompagner... Bon... J'vais faire un petit somme. Surveille les alentours Happy!

-Aye Sir!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucy, ça fait trois heures qu'on marche, ne pourait-on pas faire une pause?

-Chaque minute qui passe réduit nos chances de retrouver Natsu. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je... sanglota la blonde.

-Mais regarde Wendy, protesta la mage des mots, elle n'en peut plus, elle ne tiendra pas à ce rythme!

-Si, je ... tiens ... le... coup! hoqueta péniblement Wendy, je... n'a... ban... donne..rai pas un ... de mes ... na... ka... ma!

Sur ces mots, la petite fille s'effondra sur le sol, inerte.

"Wendy!" s'exclamèrent en choeur les deux autres. Levy accourut vers elle, et la prenant dans ses bras, s'adressa à Lucy:

-Je l'emmène au village le plus proche. Ses pouvoirs sont drainés et elle ne peut même plus se regénérer, il faut qu'elle se fasse soigner. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous et continue tes recherches...

-Très bien... prend soin d'elle! murmura la mage, tandis que Levy s'éloignait, portant avec peine la dragon slayer. Celle-ci se retourna, un maigre sourire sur ses fines lèvres.

-Toi aussi Lu-chan."

La jeune mage céleste continua alors sa route, seule. Le vent frais la fit frémir; la nuit tombait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua la beauté rougeoyante et dorée des arbres en cette soirée automnale, le ciel au crépuscule, prenait une teinte semblable, entre vermillon et pêche. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, en proie à des reflexions nostalgiques. Si seulement elle avait accompagné cette idiot de Natsu! Ils seraient tous assis alors, contemplant ce coucher de soleil sublime, et personne ne serait blessé! Elle vit quelques maisons, sur son chemin et continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive aux portes d'un hameau.

"Avez-vous récemment rencontré un homme à la chevelure rose, vêtu de noir et portant une écharpe en écailles blanches? Il est aussi accompagné d'un chat bleu ailé." demandait-elle inlassablement à tous les passants. Mais encore une fois, ses efforts furent vains. Du moins, allait-elle abandonner lorsqu'un homme lui raconta avoir rencontré un jeune garçon semblable, saisi de vomissements dans un train qu'il avait pris une semaine auparavent. Elle bondit de joie, et remercia chaleureusement ce passant, qui l'informa que son train était à destination de Rhodonius, une ville, située à quelques 100km du village où ils étaient. La jeune mage emprunta alors une voiture, utilisant ses derniers Jewels. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la ville, elle fut surprise par sa taille: partout, se dressaient des gratte-ciels gigantesques, la circulation était plus que dense, les rues étaient bondées. Génial! un quartier d'affaires ultra-fréquenté! Elle commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'elle aperçut un chat bleu entrer dans un supermarché. Elle le suivit, à la dérobé et fut surprise de le voir saisir une corde puis se diriger vers les caisses. Faisant attention à ne pas le perdre de vue, elle sortit discrètement, se fondant dans la foule. Elle le vit ensuite, entrer dans un building énorme où scintillaient les lettres RT inc. sur la façade, il traversa le hall où était disposé un dispositif de reconnaisance complexe. Mais, par chance, Happy s'engagea dans une petite ruelle sombre et Lucy n'eut pas à utiliser l'appareil. Elle poursuivit alors sa filature, après avoir soufflé un bon coup , tout en espérant de ne pas avoir été repérée. Happy arriva bientôt dans un espèce de Patio à ciel ouvert où se trouvait une tour géante. Elle aperçut alors Natsu à qui l'exceed tendait le rouleau de corde.

" Dépêchez-vous!" entendit Lucy. Elle faillit s'étouffer en reconnaissant la voix de fausset qu'utilisait l'homme dans la tour.

-Je me dépêche, Princesse! s'écria Natsu, qui, idiot de son état ne soupçonnait rien de l'identité de la "fille" du PDG.

Une longue chevelure blonde cascadait le long de la tour, à laquelle Happy avait accroché la corde en ralonge. Natsu gravissait avec peine la paroi lisse glissant, s'accrochant, jurant et Lucy, prise d'hilarité, ne put s'empêcher de le laisser dans son ridicule. Toutefois, grâce à sa persévérance, le dragon slayer réussit enfin à atteindre la fenêtre. À cet instant, tout se déroula très vite. Une grosse main calleuse violette aggrippa le poignet du mage, l'attirant à l'intérieur de la tour. Les cheveux se mirent à se raccourcir, et Lucy, sentant un danger, s'accrocha juste à temps à la corde. Happy glapit de surprise, la voyant alors elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil discret, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire. Le chat sembla saisir le message et se mit à vomer vers la fenêtre qui se referma brusquement. Lucy faillit lâcher prise sous le choc que ce mouvement provoqua, bien qu'elle tint bon. Heureusement pour elle, la corde s'était coincée sous le loquet de celle-ci. Lentement, elle se hissa du mieux qu'elle pu vers le haut, aider par le petit exceed qui semblait pourtant montrer des signes de fatigue et de manque d'énergie magique.

"Merci Happy mais essaie plutôt d'ouvrir la fenêtre discrètement s'il te plaît! Ne te fatigue pas pour rien. Je peux grimper toute seule ne t'inquiète pas! Et fais un noeud s'il te plaît avec la corde et la poignée!

-Aye Lucy! acquiesça-t-il."

Et alors que notre mage céleste déployait toutes ses forces dans cette partie d'escalade et que notre petit exceed bleu s'occupait à jouer les cambrioleurs, forçant la serrure, Natsu, lui, faisait face à, non pas une princesse comme il avait cru, mais un hideux bonhomme violet, trappu, petit, émanant une odeur de putréfaction insupportable et dont le menton surdimensionné était agrémenté d'une jolie barbichette à double pointe.

"Nous t'avons eu Natsu Dragneel! ricana celui-ci, laissant apercevoir ses crocs acérés. Le patron va être content! Haha, tu es bien trop prévisible!

Natsu haussa un sourcil, inquisiteur, n'ayant visiblement pas saisi la situation:

-Que.. qu...quoi? Je... D'abord t'es qui toi? Elle est où ma princesse? La fille du PDG que je dois surveiller?

Son interlocuteur se mit alors à rire. Comme un dément. On lui avait que Salamander était puissant mais bête, mais il n'aurait jamais cru à ce point. À moins qu'il ne fasse exprès? À cette idée, le bonhomme s'arrêta brusquement et répondit:

-Tu ne me reconnais pas? Pourtant j'ai battu ton ami le glaçon à la première épreuve des Grands Jeux Magiques! Et oui, Raven Tail est de retour! Et moi, Nullpuding , je vais m'occuper de toi en premier! Et ce que nous corbeaux détestons le plus, c'est les Fées! On va vous exterminer! cracha-t-il.

-J'croyais que c'était un aigle à l'entrée. Pas un si petit piaf! remarqua le rose.

-Comment oses-tu sous-estimer Raven Tail? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend, toi et tes amis. Ils subiront le même châtiment que toi. Mais en attendant, le Maître a besoin de ta puissance magique.

En entendant cela, le jeune dragon se mit à bouillir intérieurement.

-Tu ne toucheras pas Fairy Tail tu m'entends?! Pas mes nakama! Géhenne du dragon de feu! hurla Natsu mais rien ne se produisit . Pas même une toute petite étincelle.

-Impossible? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? s'exclama-t-il, rouge de colère.

-C'est pourtant tout simple, ta magie est DRAINÉE! ricana l'autre. Tant que cette salle est fermée, elle absorbera toute ton énergie magique. Je ne même pas besoin de faire la sale besogne, expliqua Nullpuding. Elle est programmée pour tous les mages portant l'insigne de Fairy Tail. Alors je ne risque rien!

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait! dit une voix de derrière Natsu. Maintenant que la fenêtre est ouverte, le mécanisme de drainage ne marche plus n'est ce pas? continua Lucy, montrant la fenêtre arrachée par terre.

-Comment tu?!

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Natsu le mit hors d'état de nuire, le carbonisant à moitié.

"Luce! Happy! Oh merci! cria-t-il, les prenant dans ses bras, en les étouffant presque.

-'Tsu, tu sais que tu m'as foutu une de ses frousse pendant ton absence?! Tout le monde t'a cru disparu, kidnappé, torturé, voire mort! Ne me refais plus jamais ça! Toi non plus Happy! les morigéna-t-elle tout en pleurant. J'ai cru que je ne vous reverrai jamais. J'en ai fait des cauchemards toutes les nuits Baka! Du moins celles ou j'ai réussi à dormir! Toute la guilde s'est mise à ta recherche! Gray, Erza,... Wendy s'est même évanouie d'épuisement par ta faute! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie. Ne me quitte jamais comme ça, plus jamais. murmura-t-elle entre ses flots de larmes.

-Je te le promets Luce! Je ne voulais pas! Si j'avais su! Tu sais, le principal, c'est qu'on soit de nouveau ensembles. Tous les trois! dit-il désignant Happy qui les regardait, deux grosses larmes perlant de son oeil et de son museau, ému par cette scène. Et, ne pleure pas Luce, ne pleure pas. Je ne te referai plus jamais pleurer. Je le jure! ajouta-t-il en essuyant délicatement les joues baignées de larmes de sa belle blonde. Il fourra ensuite sa tête dans ses cheveux blonds, jouant avec de ses doigts et après avoir humé doucement son parfum si reconnaissable, il lui avoua dans un murmure!

-Tu sais Luce, je crois que... je t'aime. Non, je... c'est plus que ça, je t'adore. J'aimerai passer chaque instant de ma vie avec toi. Chaque coucher de soleil, chaque aube nouvelle. Je voudrai être à tes côtés, pour toujours. Sentir ta présence, ton odeur, tes petites manies qui m'enchantent, ton rire, ton sourire, toi. Oui, TOI. Luce, TU es unique. Et je t'aime.

Lucy, stupéfaite par un tel accès de romantisme de la part du dragon slayer, cligna des yeux, se pinça la jambe puis, sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, sourit et murmura dans son oreille:

-Moi aussi, 'Tsu, moi aussi... Pour toujours.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx xxxxxxxxx

L'inconnue en cape noire arriva alors près d'un lac. Au milieu de ce lac aux reflets miroitants, se dressait une statue, de bronze massif, qui représentait un couple enlacé dont la fille, portait de longs cheveux tressés, jusqu'à ses pieds. La personne contempla cette statue, puis pris une clef et l'enfonça dans la serrure. La statue se mit à tournoyer dans une douce musique avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol. À ce moment, une jeune femme à la chevelure rose et aux yeux gris, habillée d'une tenue de femme de ménage apparut. Elle exécuta une danse gracieuse, se mouvant délicatement sur l'eau. Puis disparut mystérieusement dans l'onde. A la place de la grande statue imposante en bronze, une figurine plus petite, plus délicatement ouvragée et moins imposante mais pas de valeur moindre sortie des flots, un lotus pour écrin. Une jeune femme avait la tête enfouie dans l'épaule d'un jeune homme aux cheveux hérissés en pics. Elle pleurait. La figurine se mit à scintiller, brillant de mille feux. Un diamant peut-être? Oui un amour dur et résistant comme ce diamant venait de naître. L'inconnue posa la clef et s'en alla, rebroussant son chemin.

PS: Nullpuding possède une magie lui permettant de transformer son corps (son bras peut s'allonger en massue par exemple) ce qui explique la "c_hevelure" de la ''fille''. Et désolé pour les fautes.  
_


End file.
